It's Time
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: The apacolypse is finally here!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Night World L.J Smith does. Lucky her!

* * *

><p>It's Time<p>

The world was too quiet. There wasn't a sinner to be heard, not the chirping of a bird or the rustling of a leaf. It seemed as if someone had placed a blanket of dread and tension over the land. Even the humans knew something was happening; and inside the Decourdes mansion was no different.

Jez stayed sitting by the window staring out at the desert as evening set in. Her soulmate, Morgead was sitting next to her not saying a word. Anyone walking past could feel the tension from them. Jez was doing her best not to think about where she was going in less than an hour – she wasn't doing too well. On the other hand, Morgead couldn't stop thinking about it. He had come so close to losing her before and no one knew what was going to happen to the wildpowers during this final battle. He wished beyond anything else that he could go with Jez instead of staying at the mansion waiting for the outcome.

Delos held Maggie in his arms tightly, not wanting to let go. It seemed as if they had only just found each other and they were going to be ripped apart again. He was sure that he was not going to make it through. The prophecies said that the wildpowers had the power to stop the apocalypse; they said nothing about the wildpowers actually surviving. But he was going to stay strong, for Maggie's sake. Maggie felt cold and it had nothing to do with the weather. She could tell that Delos had given up hope, but he had to survive – she couldn't live without him. As the minutes ticked by, the couple found themselves holding each other closer, as it could be the last time.

Iliana was doing her best not to have a panic attack. 15 minutes that's all the time they have left before they go. She was sitting in a room with Keller and Galen. They looked as worried as she felt. Keller her best friend – her blood sister, what would Iliana do without her strength. It made her feel sick, for goddess sake she didn't even know what she was supposed to do. She thought back to the prophecy: _Four to stand between the light and the shadow,  
>Four of blue fire, power in their blood,<br>Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;  
>Four less one and darkness triumphs.<em>

Thierry was in his office. He knew it came down to this. They managed to find the last wildpower in time and he hoped that the four would succeed. Delos who lived in isolation in Black Dawn for so long but on arriving at Circle Daybreak, he made instant friends. The Nightworlders found it hard to believe that they had never heard of him seeing as he was a Redfern. The first Wildpower _One from the land of kings long forgotten_. Next was dear sweet Iliana, who tried so long to deny what she was but coming through to save her friends. The second Wildpowerr _One from the hearth whish still holds the spark._ Then, Jez, with her strong will and keen mind. She's a great fighter and will do anything to protect her friends – even die for them. But even she is starting to crumble under the pressure. The third Wildpower _One from the Day World where two eyes are watching._ Lastly the final Wildpower _One from the twilight to be one with the dark. _That's pretty much all we know about him, but he makes the set and has made a couple of friends here already. Its saddening that we don't know if they will see each other again after just meeting.

The clock chimed and any murmurs that may have been there go into a hush. It was time. First down the stairs was Iliana, and with a final hug from Keller and Galen she headed to the limo. Next came Jez, her hand clasped tightly in Morgead's. She looked close to tears as she kissed Morgead for the last time, she couldn't pretend this wasn't happening any longer. Delos came down with Maggie, their arms still tightly around each other. It took an agonising effort to let go. The last Wildpower came down his face looked like it was set in stone and he sat into the limo.

Silence. The limo came to a halt in the middle of the desert. The chosen four stepped out and watched as it drove away. They stood in line and waited for what was to the sun set, the four couldn't help but be put at ease by the sight of the magnificent glow of the sun. It gave them strength, confidence. Maybe they could survive this. As long as they stood faithful to the light.

As darkness set in they felt something they hadn't felt all day: They felt hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I wrote this during maths today and lets just say my teacher wasnt very pleased:p I know I kept calling the fourth wildpower the last wildpower but i dont know if its Kierlen or Mal and knowing my luck when L.J Smith _finally _writes Strange Fate it would be the one I didnt use. Anyhu tell me what you think. Please review!


End file.
